


We're... just friends

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [50]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drabble Collection, Early Days, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Ray been a cheerleader for them since day 1, Season 3, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, early in relationship, not edited, sentence prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 74: “We’re…..just friends.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Drabble Prompts [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476443
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	We're... just friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone! I have been prompted with some smutty fics on tumblr and thought I'd share them here as well. They come from a different list then the prompts before. They are from a smutty prompt list.  
> This one is longer than a drabble lol but whatever.  
> Thanks for the prompt anon!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this! 💖

Patrick invited him over for dinner so they could finish up going over details for the launch of the store. How could David say no? Patrick came into his life quickly and all encompassing. With his sweet little smile and somehow very _loud_ eyes. He wanted to invest in his business and now they are a week away from their launch. 

David accepted the invite so the two of them left the store for Patrick’s apartment. Well, actually, Ray’s. “What are we doing here?” David asks, confused.

“I - uh, I rent a room from Ray so I live here. For the time being,” Patrick informs him as he let’s them inside.

“Oh,” David says simply, walking inside the house. 

They make their way to the kitchen and find Ray at the oven. “Hey, Ray,” Patrick greets him.

“Hello Patrick,” Ray says before he turns to find them. He grins, “Oh hi David! Will you be joining us for dinner?”

Patrick smiles at him and he looks back to Ray. “Hi, yes, thank you,” he tells him. 

“I hope that’s okay,” Patrick tells Ray as he moves around the kitchen to help set up.

“Of course, Patrick,” Ray says. “It’s just about done so you have excellent timing!”

David smiles as he watches Patrick move around the space, setting up the table for dinner. He goes to help him before washing up for dinner.

*

Having dinner with Patrick and Ray is something he never thought he’d be doing but here he is. David had hoped that he and Patrick would be having dinner or doing something together. He’s happy that it’s happening now. Sitting next to him at the table while Ray chats aimlessly and asking so many questions about the store. Patrick answers a lot of them, looking over at him and smiling that soft, sweet smile of his. David can’t help but smile back when he does, feeling a slight blush creeping up his neck. He turns away, looking back at the lasagna that Ray made that is actually _really_ good. 

They finish up and Patrick leads him to his desk that he was working at when they first met. They work out the details of everything still left to do before the launch and who can do what. “And you’ll call the electrician?” Patrick asks him, looking at the last item on the list.

“Yes,” David nods. He bites his bottom lip slightly when Patrick writes his name next to that task and looks up at him through his lashes. “Um, so I should probably get going.” He winces inside, he doesn’t want to leave but his mouth betrayed him.

“Oh, okay,” Patrick says with a nod. He stands and tells him to wait a minute. He photocopies the list so he has a copy of what each of their tasks are for the week. He hands the original to David. David’s fingers brush Patrick’s and he feels a spark between them. He looks into his eyes and sees him smiling at him. 

Patrick walks him to the door. David opens the door and turns to say to Patrick, “Thanks for dinner.”

“Any time,” Patrick says with a smile. 

“Come back again, David!” Ray calls out from the living room, poking his head out into the hall.

David smiles politely, nodding. “Okay. Dinner was very good, thank you again, Ray,” he tells him with a wave.

“You’re very welcome! Goodnight, David,” Ray says before disappearing back into the living room. 

David looks at Patrick who’s smiling. “Okay, um, see you tomorrow,” he tells him.

“See you tomorrow. Night, David,” Patrick says, that smile in place that he’s _really_ trying hard not to like too much.

“Goodnight, Patrick,” he says softly before leaving and heading back to the motel.

*

Patrick watches him leave before closing the door and making his way into the kitchen. He hears Ray enter the room. He looks up when he says, “So when did you and David start dating? I am very happy for you both, by the way!” 

“Oh, no Ray, David and I - we’re… just friends,” Patrick tells him, hating every second of it. Since he’s started spending all this time with David, Patrick has started liking him more and more each day. It’s taken him a minute to realize but he’s definitely falling for David and he doesn’t know what to do about it. He’s never felt this way about anyone before. 

“Oh,” Ray says curiously. “It just seemed - never mind, that’s too bad. You two would make a lovely couple,” he adds with a smile. “I’m watching Dancing with the stars, would you like to join me?”

Patrick smiles as he thinks how David would have loved that and wished he was still here so they could watch that show together. “No thank you, I’m going to head up to my room. Goodnight, Ray,” he tells him.

“Okay, goodnight, Patrick.” 

Patrick goes up to his room and all throughout the night he thinks about how he’s going to tell David how he truly feels about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr/twitter: bellafarella


End file.
